


Omne Trium Perfectum

by frolickingangels



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Established Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: "Everything that comes in threes is perfect."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is completely self-indulgent. it's almost 5k words of pure threesome filth.  
> if you can make it through this, i salute to you.
> 
> i post this with pride, however, thanks to the lovely [fuwantes'](https://twitter.com/fuwantes) efforts in beta reading this ♥

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky held nothing back with pissed expressions and harsh comments. The same was how he fucked Yuuri Katsuki from behind – rough, fast, and merciless. The latter dug his nails on the couch.

Yuuri ripped out loud moans; surely his voice would be hoarse or nonexistent for the next few days. He grabbed and covered his mouth with a cushion to muffle the noise, but the younger male would have none of it. A large hand found its way to the back of Yuuri’s head and pulled hard at the dark locks, arching the prey’s back further. His mouth ripped from the offending cushion.

“Oi,” the blond growled into his ears. “Let me hear you.”

But the embarrassment was too much for Yuuri (the neighbors might hear again, and oh god, they’d already complained before with just him and Viktor), so he bit his lip, whimpering at Yuri’s command instead.

Yuuri didn’t mind the pain the slightest. God, he missed it actually; he missed the other Yuri – Viktor would never inflict pain on him like the way Yuri did during sex – and they haven’t seen each other for months. Still, Yuuri almost found it unbelievable how everything escalated so fast from one unannounced visit.

 

 

First were the series of continuous ringing of the doorbell; Yuuri jumped as he finished putting away the laundry. His eye twitched, but he hurried to the door to avoid getting the doorbell destroyed. He almost tripped in the process.

"Hello. Wha-"

Yuuri met broad shoulders at eye level, so he craned his neck a little to get a good look at the visitor’s face, only to gasp.

“Yurio?!”

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes. The younger Yuri had not said anything either to him or Viktor about visiting them in their home in Hasetsu, when he should be busy training for the next World Championships season! He was standing outside of their door with his signature lion hoodie and... Was that a matching leopard print luggage beside him?

“Tsch,” Yuri scowled, eyes glaring under his bangs. “Oi, Katsudon, what’s it gonna take for you to stop calling me that?”

“Yurio… It’s been five years.”

“Exactly! So stop calling me that!”

“Well, I’m not a Katsudon either!” Yuuri sighed and chuckled. He realized the silliness of their banter especially when the last time he and Yuri had seen each other had been months ago. It was during the earlier part of the year when he and Viktor took a sightseeing trip in Russia. “Anyway, come on in.”

Yuuri moved aside and pulled the door; Yuri huffed with an almost childish, angry bump on his shoulder. Yuuri had to rub his shoulder; that had actually hurt somewhat. The pain came from all the muscle Yuri gained from training.

“So what brought you here?” Yuuri closed the door, following Yuri to the main room of the spacious apartment – a living room and kitchen separated only by a marble island counter. Yuri dumped his bag beside the counter and made his way to the kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to be training right now? Does Yakov even know you’re here? Yurio, I swear, if he breaks down our door one more time because you—“

"Can't you even calm down?" Yuri grumbled; opening the fridge and helping himself to a bottle of water. He gulped its contents before turning back to Yuuri. He gave a look which was a cross between disinterested and irritated. “Yakov knows I’m here so he’s not gonna come charging in. Besides, he was the one who forced me to take a break.”

Yuuri sighed, relieved. He didn’t have anything against the elderly coach, but the last time he broke their apartment door to its hinges wasn’t exactly a good memory. The experience with the irritable landlady wasn't any less pleasant. Yuuri would rather it didn’t happen again, but when he fully registered Yuuri’s last statement, he perked up with concern. “You didn’t overwork yourself, did you? Were you injured or anything?”

“Gods, no. Katsudon, why do you ask too many questions?” Yuri tugged down his hoodie from his head and tousled his flattened blond hair. “Is Viktor here?”

“Ah, no.” Relieved to hear Yuri’s answer, Yuuri decided to stop with the interrogating questions for now. “He went to pick up a few things at my parent’s house, but he left a few hours ago so he’ll be back soon. Do you want anything to eat? We still have a bit of chocolate matcha cake and mochi left…”

Yuuri opened and double-checked the fridge, in case Yuri wanted anything. He looked up at the latter, waiting for his reply. “Well?”

Yuri stared at the Japanese, scrutinizing him rather. The silence and his piercing blue-eyed stare sent ice daggers to Yuuri. “Wha-what is it? Is there something on my face?”

Yuri only leaned in closer and Yuuri jerked back his head, wincing.

“O-oi, Yurio…”

Yuri contemplated and tilted his head, paying no heed to Yuuri’s discomfort.

Just when Yuuri had enough of the uncomfortable silence and uncalled for scrutiny, Yuri smirked. “Hey, Katsudon.”

“What?”

“You’re gaining weight again.”

Embarrassed, Yuuri closed the fridge. Huffing, he walked away because of Yuri’s rude remark. Fingers suddenly held his cheeks in a tight pinch. Yuuri yelped in pain, but Yuri only squeezed harder, which kept the older man in place.

“And don’t you have a little too much dessert in your fridge? I know you’re on break, but I can’t believe Viktor let this happen.” There was an evil chuckle. He was so close, Yuuri could feel the warm breath brushing his face. Yuri’s other hand pinched and squished Yuuri’s other cheek as well; now he had both sides of his face pulled at and played with. “Look at those cheeks!”

“Y-you jon’t undershtand – Pwah!” Yuuri pushed Yuri’s hands away from his face and gently massaged at the stinging sensation from his abused cheeks. “Viktor and I had to stay over at the my parents’ for a few days to help out with the number of customers last week, and there was too much food because of the week-long festival. But my specialty is getting back to shape in no time! You’ll see!”

Yuuri caught his breath after his explanation, only to be confused at Yuri’s smirk widening. Ever since Yuri’s growth spurt, he loved riling up Yuuri to no end about his height and just about everything else he can. Yuuri somehow cursed the day Yuri landed an admirable 186 centimeters. As a figure skater, Yuri never had an ounce of baby fat on him even at age fifteen, but now at age twenty and at their current distance, Yuuri couldn’t help but trace the angular curve of his jaw, the daunting presence of his high cheekbones, and the sharpness of his blue-green eyes. Puberty had been good to him and his Russian genes.

“Sure, I will.” Yuri only leaned in impossibly closer until their noses almost bumped. “Why don’t we start with your exercise now? I’ll work you into a good sweat.”

Yuri’s voice was deep, husky, and Yuuri could only gasp at the suggestive undertone of his words. The spark between them was instantaneous.

None of them knew who leaned in first, but they made it work with their lips meeting halfway into a hungry kiss.

It was hard and messy; Yuri’s assertive tongue was pushing past the older male’s lips. It was looking to conquer and just simply have a good taste; it plunged deep in his throat. Yuuri tried to recover and retaliate – he was the older one, dammit – but Yuri held tight on the back of his head only to press their lips closer, muffling Yuuri’s surprised whines. God, he was a whole lot bigger and stronger now; it did things to Yuuri’s nether regions.

Confidence built up within him throughout the years, and Yuuri didn’t give up so easily. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s neck, roughly entangling his fingers on soft blond locks. Yuuri gave as much as he received.

He sort of bit Yuri’s tongue, so Yuri was forced to pull away and break the kiss. Yuuri couldn’t taste a trace of blood, but the younger blond glared at him anyway. Using the strength he’d gained over the years plus Mila’s help, Yuri bent down to manhandle Yuuri’s bum and pull him up until his feet left the ground. Yuri yelped and had no choice; he wrapped his legs around the taller Yuri’s waist, or risk falling on the floor.

Yuri headed towards the living room, a deep voice growling along the way. “You’re so getting it, Katsudon.”

 

 

It was how they ended up on the couch, and honestly, everything had been a blur for Yuuri. Yuri grew up being good with his hands, mouth, and tongue. He knew just where to touch and kiss him much. This was thanks to his observations and learnings under Viktor from the years they first started their unconventional relationship.

Yuri still remembered where they kept extra lube – just a few pats and gropes under the cushions, into the shallow creases in a couch corner, and there he had a half-used bottle of lube on his hand.

Yuuri positioned himself on his hands and knees; though they were both eager and desperate for a good fucking, Yuri made sure to prepare his ass thoroughly until he had three fingers in. By the end of it, Yuri was breathing heavily, and he flushed at the sight of Yuuri softly whining and trying to keep his hips still.

Yuuri didn’t know where his Yurio got the condoms (probably his pants pocket on the floor). He was just glad the boy knew how to be quick and efficient with one. In record time, he sheathed himself inside of Yuuri with a delicious deep moan.

Never did he hold back with anything.

Yuuri’s scalp tingled in the pain; his hair was pulled, but he could hardly feel it. With Yuri’s cock continuously pumping into his ass, driving deep into the sensitive bundle of his prostate, Yuri ripped wanton moans no matter how hard he bit his lip. Yuuri could only grind his hips backward, meeting the blond’s rhythm thrust per thrust. Embarrassing as his noises may be, it was all Yuuri had wanted and all Yuri had missed during those long months of training.

The sounds of sex were all Yuuri’s hazy mind could register – moans and gasps and groans and the slick of lube as well as the sound of skin slapping on skin, but suddenly there was a click of a lock and the sound of a door being pushed open and –

“Yuuri! I’m home~!” They heard the all too familiar voice from the entrance, accompanied by the shuffling of shoes.

But Yuri did not stop and pounded harder.

“ _Ahh!_ Y-Yurio, Viktor’s –“

“Eh? Yurio?” There were footsteps; Viktor’s tall self emerged from the entrance hallway. “Yurio’s her— Oh…”

Yuuri’s hand tried getting Yuri to stop by grasping onto the younger one’s hip, but the attempt was weak. After all, his whole body, including his hands, was still trembling from the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked into the couch.

Yuri understood, but he didn’t stop. He slowed down into shallow, languid thrusts, giving time for both him and Yuuri to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. Yuri loosened his grip on Yuuri’s hair and trailed his hand down the other’s back instead, getting a good feel of the relaxing muscles. He wiped sweat from his brows with his other forearm before meeting Viktor’s gaze head on. “Oi, Viktor. What took you so long?”

“Ehh~? You kids couldn’t even wait for me?” Viktor teased with a small smile, dropping his bag on the floor before sauntering over to the couch. “Good to see you again, Yurio.” A wink.

A hand reached out to ruffle a mop of blond hair, but was quickly pushed away with an angry comment of _“Don’t touch me!”_

Viktor hardly paid attention to the hostility. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve also asked about reasons for the unexpected presence, but right now his attention was already elsewhere, eyes trailing over Yuri’s spread legs, his penetrated ass, the arch of his back, and his head that lowered once Yuri let him go. Viktor plopped down onto the other end of the couch and rested his lower back against the armrest. Gentle, graceful fingers caressed Yuuri’s chin before moving to tilt his head back. Brown eyes opened beneath lopsided glasses to meet his blue ones for a hazy stare, and then Yuuri smiled.

“Welcome home, Viktor.” He leaned in for a kiss...

“Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast,” Viktor stopped him, hand moving to take off glasses that barely hung on the bridge of Yuuri’s nose. He carefully placed it on the center table. “Baby, you didn’t even take off your classes.”

Yuuri whined, pouting. “Yurio was too hasty… _Ngah!_ ”

Yuri smirked with a brow raised, now balls deep inside of Yuuri. Thanks to his sudden hard movement, the older male's mid-sentence was cut off. “Katsudon, you wanted it badly too.”

“Hngh, Viktor… you too.” Once more, Yuuri moved to kiss Viktor and the oldest of the trio let him this time, closing his eyes and breathing in Yuuri’s scent deeply as their lips met for a gentle press. Viktor cradled Yuuri’s head in his hands and graceful fingers lovingly tucked black locks behind the other’s ears. But then, a timid hand started rubbing at his crotch through the fabric of his pants.

Viktor just had to chuckle, lips moving to mouth whispered words against Yuuri’s. “Impatient, are we?”

Yuuri gasped as the other Yuri picked up the pace behind him, grinding hard and rocking him forward, reminding them of his presence. Yuuri more so, with the engorged cock sliding deliciously inside of him. As a form of revenge, maybe, Yuuri clenched his ass and was satisfied to hear a groaned _“Fuck!”_ through gritted teeth. He had to speak up before being driven to the point of incoherency once more.

“Viktor,” Yuuri turned and nuzzled his head against Viktor’s hand, “Viktor, I… I want you in my mouth.”

The silver-haired male would have been content with watching Yuuri’s blissful expressions and hearing the delicious sounds he made while Yuri fucked him from behind. His eyes were glazed, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were swollen and parted, but…

“Viktor,” A needy breath, then fingers unzipping his pants and pulling them lower. “Please?”

Oh, he could never say no with his little piglet doing such a good job at seducing and begging him, could he?

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s head to capture those sinful lips in a hungry, ravishing kiss. Yuuri welcomed his plunging tongue with a moan and Viktor got a sweet taste of everything good in his world. When he pulled away, a trail of saliva was left between their lips. Yuuri moved to follow him for more, but Viktor thumbed his lower lip and spoke in a deeper voice (his “bedroom voice,” as Yuuri previously dubbed it with a giggle).

“Didn’t you want your mouth somewhere else, my pretty Yuuri?”

He was rewarded with a smile and a small hum. Yuuri bent down his upper body further and leaned in to press his face into Viktor’s crotch, mouthing the outline of his half-hard cock through his underwear.

For a moment, Yuri and Viktor were entranced at the smooth arch and dip of Yuuri’s back, but then Yuri’s hands were suddenly everywhere, running down Yuuri’s back and massaging the back of his neck before teasing at his chest, kneading them without touching sensitive hard nubs. It made Yuuri squirm deliciously between them.

It was a sight to see their Yurio in such a state – toned muscles of his abdomen and hips contracting and relaxing with every thrust, biceps flexing as he tried to get a touch of everything, cheeks flushed, mouth parted with every breath, and eyes so dark and blown with desire. He recently cut his bangs, Viktor noted and was grateful for it because you could see his sharper, more mature features now.

Under any normal circumstance, Viktor would opt to point out how handsomely Yurio had grown just to have the boy curse him all the while blushing and looking away, but when Yuuri just pulled his cock free from its confines and wrapped his sweet, wet mouth around the head for an innocent suck, words were nigh impossible to form as Viktor threw his head back on instinct, making deep, delightful noises from the base of his throat.

Long fingers stroked Yuuri’s scalp, intertwining with hair and slightly tightening and grasping at the roots. Yuuri took this as encouragement, along with the blissful noises from Viktor. Taking a deep breath through his nose and relaxing his mouth, Yuuri proceeded in bobbing his head up and down Viktor’s length, taking in as much as he could. His hand fondled the base and Viktor’s balls, seeking to please while he himself was being pleasured.

The three of them continued relentlessly in that position for a while – Yuri with his cock thrusting deeper into Yuuri, Yuuri jutting out his ass further as he moaned around Viktor’s cock, and Viktor moving his hips just in the slightest, controlling himself so as not to overwhelm Yuuri.

He so wanted to though. He wanted to move his hips more and have Yuuri take all of him in. He wanted to feel his cock hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat and see Yuuri’s mouth stretched impossibly wide around the base.

Viktor held himself back. Yuri knew, and could see it in the crease of his brows and the grit of his teeth, so Yuri did him a favor instead.

Yuri drew his hips back, long enough until only his tip remained inside of Yuuri’s hole, and then pushed back inside with a lot more force, squishing Yuuri’s ass against his pelvis. Yuuri’s entire body rocked forward so hard Viktor’s cock went impossibly deeper into his throat. There was a surprised and distressed moan from Yuuri before he started gagging and coughing around the length.

Viktor was horrified, but he couldn’t stop the groans that were ripped out of him. The constricting of Yuuri’s mouth and throat around him just felt so good.

He snapped out of it though and realized what had just happened. Viktor pulled back and gently coaxed Yuuri back up onto his hands so he could look at him in the face.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor was distraught.

Yuuri had tears on the edges of his half-lidded, hazy eyes, a bright shade of pink coloring his cheeks. There was also a mix of saliva and pre-cum coating his lips and chin with a light sheen. He was panting from the exertion and Viktor could have cummed then and there at such a lewd display if he wasn’t so worried in the first place.

Yuuri gave a small nod as a reply before the other Yuri butted in.

“He’s not that fragile. He’d been practicing with bananas and popsicles and me years ago. You just never let him show you. He won’t break that easily with your dick.” He smirked. “Tell him, Katsudon.”

Yuuri didn’t think it was still possible for his face to get any hotter, but with Yuri bringing up the past like that, he was proven wrong with embarrassment. He turned his head to give the Russian blond a pointed look before meeting Viktor’s gaze once more. “He’s—he’s right, don’t worry about me. I was just… caught off guard.”

He brought his gaze down and continued with a mumble. “Don’t believe the other things he said, though.”

“Ehh~? You two can’t blame me for being worried. I don’t want to hurt my Yuuri.” Viktor pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, but gave Yuri a look above messy dark locks, indicating they’ll still have a little discussion about it later. “Anyway, won’t you lie down on your back, Yuuri? We want to see your face while we all cum together. Isn’t that right, little Yurio?”

“Tch. Get your eyes checked. I’m not little anymore.” Yuri scowled, but let go of Yuuri’s hips and pulled his cock out of him anyway, deep inside agreeing with Viktor’s words. “And stop calling me that!”

In a different situation, Yuuri would have laughed at the silly interaction of the two. However, with Yuri pulling out and leaving him empty and unstretched, Yuuri could only hurry to lie down on his back with wobbly legs and arms. Once he was comfortable, he rested his head on the inside of Viktor’s thigh. He spread his legs wide open and gave Yuri a great view of his erection and his hole as if he was being paid for it.

“Yurio…” Yuuri gave a small tug at his cock, before moving his hand further south so his fingers can play with his entrance. “Please don’t keep me waiting.”

“You…” Yuri took a hold of his length, dropping and stroking some more lube onto it before lining up his head and Yuuri’s entrance. “You’re one slutty Japanese piggy, aren’t you?”

“ _Aahh…!_ ” Yuuri moaned at the penetration, legs wrapping around Yuri’s waist. His hands grasped at the back of the couch and at Viktor’s thigh to keep him grounded into reality. He was grateful to feel every glide and throb of the hard muscle inside of him again, but he couldn’t let Yurio get away with what he said. “Not… a-ah… Not a piggy, Yurio.”

“Ne, Yuuri.” Viktor’s fingers pressed into Yuuri’s cheek to turn his head to more important matters, presenting his neglected cock. “Don’t forget about me, hm?”

Yuuri was eager to take back Viktor’s cock in his mouth. The current angle only allowed for a shallow entrance, the tip only repeatedly poking at his inner cheek, but Yuuri made up for it with long, hard sucks and gentle fondling of his balls. Viktor, meanwhile, only kept coaxing him on with praises on how much of a good boy he was being and how amazing he was taking his cock. Add that up with his fingers caressing Yuuri’s cheek and the other hand fondling at Yuuri’s chest and playing with a nipple, Yuuri’s skin tingled pleasantly as he squirmed from the onslaught of senses from fucked on two sides and two pairs of hands were just everywhere on his body. He hummed and squirmed in pure delight.

With the sight offered to him – Yuuri’s sweaty, glistening body beneath him, sucking cock and at the same time taking another one into his ass – it was something straight out of a well-made, sleazy porno that Yuri wasn’t going to last much longer. He could already feel the tightening knot in his lower abdomen.

And whenever Yuri was like this, his pride didn’t allow him to cum first and alone.

It felt like losing. And for a competitive skater like him, like hell he was going to let that happen. When Yuri Plisetsky did something, he gave it everything he got – body and soul.

So he started paying attention; he gave hard pinches on Yuuri’s other nipple while his other hand went straight for Yuuri’s leaking cock. It was slick with precum, which made things easier for Yuri, who moved his hand along with his hip’s thrusting for full effect, stroking and twisting while his eyes watched the tiniest changes in Yuuri’s facial expressions to know just which buttons to push next.

But Yuuri was completely out of it, could feel his very lucidity slipping away because it was _too much, too much, too much sensation, too much of everything_. He could hear a lot of slicking sounds coming from every which way, the rhythmic sound of slapping skin, the sounds of heavy breathing and gasping, and then something like a scream a person would make with their face mushed against a pillow. He hardly registered the last one was him, screaming into his release around Viktor’s cock. It effectively muffled him and lessened the volume.

It was a series of chain reactions after that.

White, hot semen gushed from his length into his stomach and a little bit to his chest. Even then, Yuri never let go and just kept milking him dry, only faltering when Yuuri’s walls clenched tight around him, breaking his control. It wrung out a strangled cuss out of him, before his body hunched over and he gave in to the bursting knot in his abdomen. He came into the condom inside of Yuuri.

Viktor witnessed it all and knew that their – the two skaters who he’d watched grow and mature, the two people he loved most in this world – lovely display of release would bring about his own undoing.

Yuuri frowned when Viktor’s cock was pulled out from his mouth. But then, Viktor rushed to kiss it away, pressing their lips together in a sensual dance. He whispered how much of a beautiful little minx Yuuri had been for pleasuring both him and Yurio, all the while pumping his length in his hands. He was moaning and hissing and soon coating Yuuri’s chest and the nearest pink nipple with his cum.

When Viktor was done and catching his breath, Yuri took his turn and captured Yuuri’s swollen lips into a rough kiss, growling and dominating with the remaining energy and stamina he had left (and as an athlete, there was still a lot). Big hands moved to spread the collected, drying cum all over Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri practically purred at the attention.

“Yurio, you’re making a huge mess!” Viktor scolded.

“Shut up. I don’t know about you, but I need a bath after my flight.” The blond chewed one last time on Yuuri’s lower lip before pulling away and giving Viktor his resting bitch face. “And I’m taking this piggy with me.”

“Ehh?! Not fair! I’m coming in to the bath too!”

 

 

By some miracle, the three of them managed to fit into the modestly sized bathtub. Granted, Yuuri was squished between the two Russian males who couldn’t keep their hands off him and each other, but somehow they all made it out squeaky clean and fresh and that was all that mattered.

After that, they all were all lying on the bed with fresh, crisp clothes on, ready to take on a well-deserved afternoon nap after their exertion together. All was right in the world.

“You two,” Yuri grumbled sleepily with eyes closed, tightening his hold around Yuuri’s neck and resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Even though he was a lot bigger now, it was still his most favorite position somehow. “I’m staying here during my vacation, you got that? Drop your plans and take me places.”

“Of course,” Yuuri turned his head just slightly, giving Yuri a kiss atop his head. “For as long as you like.”

“We missed you lots, Yurio.” Viktor chuckled, reaching over Yuuri to give their Yurio a soft pat on the head.

There was a small, deep hum and then a grumbled, “Mmm, missed you too.”

Viktor grinned and leaned his head over to goad and tease. “What’s that, darling? I didn’t quite catch it.”

Even in his sleepy state, Yuri would have still punched him, but Yuuri moved quick and placed his hand over the readied fist on his shoulder. He glanced at Viktor, “Viktor, behave. Let Yurio rest.”

Viktor looked like a dejected puppy and slumped his shoulders to bring his face closer to Yuuri’s. “Mou, Yuuri… You always take Yurio’s side…”

 _God_ , this man was the cutest, Yuuri thought with an internal giggle. He leaned and nuzzled his nose against Viktor’s, breathing out his next words in a whisper. “You know I’m always on both sides. I’m just here to keep the peace between you two as well.”

“Fine.” There was another kiss between them, before Viktor pulled away with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Promise me more sex tonight, yeah? I want my turn inside of you.”

Yuri may have been close to falling asleep, but he couldn’t help snorting and jabbing a retort at Viktor. “Says the old man with the sexual stamina of a koala.”

There was a pause.

And then, Viktor could only give weak protests before lifelessly slumping his body atop Yuuri. The latter laughed until there were tears in his eyes and his sides started hurting, all the while attempting to comfort Viktor by rubbing circles on his back.

He couldn’t imagine how life could be more perfect than this, with the rule of three.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you made it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> i just love these babies so much ;~~;
> 
> comments and kudos are ♥  
> tell me things on [twitter](https://twitter.com/frolckingangels) or on [tumblr](http://frolickingviktor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
